the principle objectives of this program are (1) to motivate, encourage, and improve the chances for success and (2) to increase the number of minority students to enter careers in the biomedical sciences. The first goal is achieved by close, personal faculty concern, counseling, and research supervision. The second objective is accomplished by encouraging high school, junior college, and lower division studets to major in physical or biological sciences and by promoting tier academic success. Thus, recruitment and retention of studDnts are stressed. both aims are expedited by strengthening the facilities of California State University Los Angeles to provide training in biomedical research. The weekly seminars help to fuse the biological and physical science departments and thereby provide a unified biomedical training center. The research projects nurture a sound basic science background for the students as a strong foundation for later training in a biomedical science. The program resuls in (1) an increased awareness in the minority communities of biomedical careers, (2) an increasing flow of minority graduates in the biomedical sciences, and (3) a widening of the horizons of research perspectives of the faculty, especially along avenues in health related fields. Two significant facts associated with this proposal are (1) the number of minority students attending California State University Los Angeles is large (ca. 10,000), with a substantial representation from several minority ethnic groups, and (2) the students are in a strong research atmosphere and one which responds to their needs.